Easter Disaster
by Falcona Netelius
Summary: Let's see how long you last, Dobe... [Oneshot, Late Easter Fic]


Author's Note:

Was inspired to write this after having a shot conversation with a friend about Easter and Lent. Lent is a Christian tradition wherein one restrains from having food (or a desire). I guess one can interpret it in a different way so, this is my interpretation.

First Naruto fanfic, so any constructive criticisms will be highly appreciated. A very late Easter fic as well. No flames on the pairing (or on my writing skills, English **is** my second language) Thanks. And many thanks to Osiris-Lee for beta-ing my fanfic! Go read hers as well!

Pairing: SasuNaru

Summary: "Let's See how long you last, Dobe…" Oneshot, Late Easter fic

Warnings: Characters are a little ooc. Much swearing, I suppose. Title taken off the top of my head.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

**_Kyuubi's thoughts_**

_Naruto's thoughts _(when talking to Kyuubi)

'Normal thoughts'

- - -

"NANI??!"

A blonde scratched the back of his head as he began to sweat profusely, his heart racing and beating against his ribcage. GulpingNaruto took a few steps away from the figure who shouted and bumped into a wall behind him. 'Okay, not a good time to say it...' he thought as he searched for an explanation or an escape route, whichever seems to be preferred at the moment.

"Etou…how do I put it…" Sasuke gave off a murderous aura as he stepped forward, Sharingan piercing into the other's blue eyes. Gulping yet again, the blonde decided to make a run for it. Smiling innocently, Naruto glanced about the room, grabbed a shirt and flung it at Sasuke before dashing for the room door and the main entrance. Before he even made it to the main entrance, he bumped into a somewhat hard object. Falling onto the floor with a thud, Naruto looked up to see Sasuke standing over him, red eyes glaring at him so intently that if looks could kill, said blonde would be dead by now (or even earlier).

"Explain, Dobe, what you mean by laying off you…" Sasuke's tone was calm but there was the hint of anger and agitation in his voice as he stared down at Naruto. Mentally sweatdropping, Naruto shuffled backwards, hands raised in defense should Sasuke decided to pounce on him.

"Well…l-let me s-see…" The blonde gulped. He was not one to explain things. Kyuubi was giving him lots of ideas of "how to handle such situations" (mainly ones that involve killing it seemed) but of course, who would in his right mind kill someone at this point? Naruto huffed and stood up, startling the figure before him, gaining slight confidence against his rival-turned-boyfriend.

"Dobe…"

"Stop calling me that, Teme… Next week is Easter and I know you don't like sweet things, so I thought that you could-"

"Not helping your situation, usuratonkachi…"

"Teme, do I have to explain everything to you!" A grunt was the response. The red Sharingan has now receded and black eyes now stared at the blonde. Blue eyes narrowed at the raven haired man. Suddenly, a pang of realization sets into the brunette and his stare intensified, a rather feral smirk appearing on his face. Naruto shuddered and backed away more… Maybe it was really a bad idea.

**_I told you so…_** Kyuubi laughed softly as Naruto inwardly growled at the demon.

_Oh, shut it Kyuubi, you're not helping…_

**_Well, if you had listened, kit, then this wouldn't have happened… and I was sure Uchiha would not succumb to such a request. _**Naruto groaned and looked at Sasuke, his confidence that once was there had now disappeared.

"Bastard…" he muttered and Sasuke smirked at him.

"Naruto, you should know by now that Lent is only applicable to food…" Naruto's eyes widen, before an all-knowing grin flashed across his face.

"Like hell it is…It's to …fast from your desires, you teme…"

"…" The black-haired man shrugged and stuffed his hands into his white shorts pocket. Still smirking, he stepped aside and let Naruto pass. Said blonde blinked in surprise before slowly advancing to the door, keeping an eye on his boyfriend. When his hand touched the knob of the door, a paler one grasped the both his and the knob tightly, causing the blonde to go stiff. 'Oh shit?'

"Let's see how long you last…_Dobe._" An involuntary shiver passed through his tanned hand to his whole body upon hearing the seductive tone in Sasuke's voice. The warmth that was radiating off Sasuke's hand has dissipated. Naruto was about to whimper in protest but his "lover" was nowhere to be found. 'Bring it on, Bastard! ...'

- - - - -

Naruto was heading towards Ichiraku, his favourite place to dine on his ever-so-sumptuous ramen. Along the way, he spotted pink hair, as the figure took a turn into the street to the left of where he was. Smiling, he rushed and attempted to startle the figure, only to get…

Yelp. CRASH. Groan.

Said blonde had walked into a basket (which had appeared out of nowhere) and was now nursing a sore elbow and knee. A soft chuckle barely audible caught the blonde's attention and he glanced up to find no one in sight. Raising an eyebrow, he stood up, brushed the dust and grit off his orange coloured pants and jacket before heading off to he ramen haven. Unknown to him, a pair of onyx eyes watched him with amusement.

Upon reaching there however, he found the place to be closed. Naruto, not being one to be very observant of anything, continued walking before he slammed onto the stand's wooden "gate" (A/N: I am not sure what it is called). Falling onto his bottom and rubbing a sore face, Naruto growled and glared at the stall before storming off, not noticing a note pinned on the front.

**_I never knew you were fasting, kit…_**

_Bastard fox- wait, what? Fasting? I never said anything about fasting! _Naruto mentally flailed his arms about in exasperation.

**_You so did…_**

_WHAT! _The blonde froze in his spot for a moment or two before his eyes narrowed. Naruto growled under his breath and stomped towards his current residence (which is the Uchiha compound), having a certain black-haired person in mind. Behind him, out of view, a low chuckle can be heard, out of range for the blonde to hear.

"Let see how long you can last, Naruto…without ramen…"

- - - - -

"SASUKE!!! You bastard, where the hell are you?" Naruto stormed through the entire house, searching in vain for person in question. Gritting his teeth, eyes flashing between red (Kyuubi's) and his blue eyes, Naruto stalked outside. He had an agitated aura about him, and the villagers steered clear of him, knowing fully well not to temper with the Kyuubi vessel. 'Bastard fox…' Naruto thought as Kyuubi began chuckling in his head, not wanting to say anything that somehow the demon had figured out. Gritting his teeth, Naruto muttered profanities under his breath as he searched for Sasuke.

'Where would he be at a time like this?' Naruto thought to himself. A metaphorical light bulb lit over his head as he grinned and wandered outside the house, heading towards a certain area. His killing aura has somehow increased 100 times and he had lashed out at anyone (or anything) that got in the way, namely the wind and a stray cat (which was sufficiently mauled).

Reaching the training area that Sasuke would train everyday, the blonde stared blankly at the green grass, the flowing lake, the… Naruto mentally screamed as he punched a tree repeatedly. It was beginning to bug him a lot that he could not find Sasuke anywhere. Just what did Sasuke do and where is he? He had made a mental list of what is currently happening. All his friends (and his two teachers, and of course Tsunade) had wished him well with his "fasting of ramen for a week" if it ever were possible. Naruto pulled at his hair and continued to swear under his breath.

Once he sufficiently "angst-ed" for not being able to get ramen, it was already dark. Naruto was about to scream when he realized something. He had ramen at home! Rushing back, Naruto nearly tripped on pair of shoes that were at the entrance of the house. Grinning happily, he glided into the kitchen and opened a top cupboard directly in front of the kitchen door, where he usually kept his "secret stash" of ramen. 'Like Hell am I fasting from ramen...' Peering inside the cupboard, his eyes widen and he gaped. His stash of Ramen! It gone! All Gone! Naruto began to mutter to himself as he turned the kitchen upside down, searching for his precious ramen. It was going to be a long night.

- - - - -

Three days into his "supposed" fasting, Naruto could not take it anymore. He was now more edgy, willing to snap at any person or thing that even merely wandered past his gaze. Sasuke was also still missing. 'Bastard…' Naruto stumbled out the kitchen after having his fill on a packet of chips. The empty packets of food littered the kitchen and it was very unusual for Naruto not to clean it up. He was known to be a bit tidy but compared to his boyfriend, he was one who tends to leave almost everything around the house. As Naruto stumbled out of the kitchen, he tripped over an empty take-away box. His now slower reflexes failed to kick in as he slowly fell face-first into another box that was right in front of him, which was unfortunately still half full of soup. Naruto eyes widen slightly then snapped shut as he braced for the impact. The next thing he heard was a splash. Groaning, Naruto slowly pushed himself up, his face and hair dripping with tomato soup.

"Oi, Naruto…" Said blonde looked up to find Sasuke staring at him, a somewhat amused smirk on his face.

"Ba-s…tard…" Naruto stood up slowly, the tomato soup slowly making his way down his neck, somewhat pissed as he stared, no - glared at his companion, whose smirk grew wider. Naruto growled and swore under his breath, mentally plotting the Uchiha's death. Unknown to him, Sasuke's attention had turned to the trails of tomato soup as a few drops traveled down the blonde's neck. Twitching slightly, Sasuke looked towards the empty take-away box at his feet, suddenly finding it very interesting. Naruto raised an eyebrow and looked downwards at the container, a little confused.

"Sasuke?" the blonde stared at him, as Sasuke snapped his head up suddenly to face him. Having a sudden urge to grab Naruto and lick the trails of tomato soup off for him, Sasuke turned and wandered upstairs, before returning with a towel. Chucking it at Naruto's face, Sasuke began to pick up the empty containers that the blonde has left around the kitchen. Hearing a muffled curse from behind him, Sasuke continued to pick up the containers and dumping them into the bin just beside the kitchen sink.

It was then he heard a thump and a groan. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and turned around to find Naruto sprawled on the floor, somewhat dazed. Moaning, Naruto pushed up with his hands only to slip and hit the floor again. Muttering something about death to all banana peels, Naruto had not noticed a soft chuckle from the kitchen as Sasuke took a mop and began to clean said kitchen up.

"Argh…stupid banana peels…stupidstupidstu-" Naruto mumbled as Sasuke stared at him in confusion. Picking up the banana peel from where Naruto had tripped from and placing into the bin as well, he returned to Naruto, checking him for any serious injuries. But just as he could move away from the blonde, Naruto tackled him to the ground. Landing with a thud, onyx eyes stared at Naruto's red slit eyes from above him. Keeing his calm, Sasuke glared back at him.

"Get Off Me, Dobe…" Naruto growled and continued to pin Sasuke to the ground.

"Not until you give me my ramen…" A smirk appeared on Sasuke's face.

"Your ramen?" Naruto twitched slightly, still glaring with red eyes. Sasuke pondered for a moment, before doing the most unexpected thing he could possibly do: he crashed his lips onto Naruto's, startling and earning a groan from the blonde. While Naruto was distracted, Sasuke flipped their positions so that he ended up on the top. The blonde growled and narrowed his eyes.

"Teme…" Sasuke smirked and pulled him into a kiss, this time more passionate. After a while, once they pulled away for air, Sasuke chuckled inwardly to himself.

"Want **your** ramen back? **Entertain** me first." Wide eyed, Naruto blinked a few times as the words registered in his head. 'Entertain? What?' Naruto pondered this but was suddenly jolted out of his thinking with a sharp pull of his right arm, causing him to yelp in surprise. Dragging the somewhat confused blonde into the bedroom and chucking him onto the bed, Sasuke closed the door and cackled evilly, earning him a glare from his boyfriend. The rest of the evening was spent in said room… (A/N: You should know the rest XD)

- - - - -

As the sun shone into the bedroom of the Uchiha house, a figure sat up on the bed, his well toned chest shining lightly from the sunlight. Growling at nothing in particular, the figure dragged himself to the bathroom. As water was drowning any other noise, another growl can from a figure still in bed. Lying back up, the figure shifted slighty, before getting up from bed, getting dressed and heading downstairs. His stomach was rumbling as he did not eat anything (that is considered filling enough) the previous day. Wandering into the kitchen, the figure opened a top cupboard just in front of him…

"SASUKE! YOU BASTARD!"

- - -

A/N: le gasp I thought I ended it oddly, but I guess it is okay. Dang my muse for being on holiday. . Tell me what you think!


End file.
